


Seduction

by Mhoram



Series: Seduction [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Dream Sex, First Time, Foreplay, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Interrupted Sex, Jealousy, Kinky, Locker Room, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Passion, Possessive Behavior, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sweat, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett decides to toy with Derek an openly gay student. With a plan to seduce him and break his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seduction

  
Beckett casually walked the hallway, he watched as Derek made his past him. He noticed that Derek had been assaulted by bullies at every turn. He admired how strong Derek was. Coming out as gay in an extremely homophobic school was risky. He suddenly got an idea, he had always wondered what it was like to kiss a guy. He was going to experiment with him and see how it worked out.

He purposely bumped into him. "Sorry I'm a klutz" he apologized.He bent over in front of Derek, he smiled at thought of what it would do to him.

Derek watched as Beckett walked off after helping him. Checking out his butt. He licked his lips, then he rushed of to class. He was taking notes when he caught Beckett winking at him from the corner of his eye. He blush ed and turned back to his notebook.

He wandered through the rest if the day. He wanted to get away from Beckett. He was teasing him, Derek knew perfectly well Beckett wasn't gay. He was just trying to fuck with him. He got all his things out of his locker, when he realized he left something in the lockeroom.

Beckett lay on his back in the empty gym. It was after school he went back into the locker room. He changed for a shower, he was sweaty. He had taken off his shirt when Derek walked in, his muscles tightened. He caught Derek gazing from the corner of his eye. He ran a hand through his thick brown hair. He turned to face him, "I know you want it"

Derek let out a gasp of surprise, he wanted to run his hands all over that magnificent body. He felt his pants get bigger. He ran and wrapped his arms around Beckett's waist. He saw him raise an eyebrow. He screamed when felt his hair being pulled back.

Suddenly he was against the wall, He felt his erection on his back. He felt his lips on his ear. "I'm in control, your mine. Do you hear me"

He shuddered as he felt him explore, his body reacted in different ways. He squirmed as these feelings came to him.

He was as hard as he could be. "Keep still" Beckett hissed, he nodded.

He was kissing him all over his body felt alive. He turned him around, He looked at Beckett as his lips traveled down his neck, to his chest, he bit back a yell when, Beckett tugged at one of his abdominal hairs with his teeth. He felt his tongue all across his chest. His tongue dove into his navel and his body reacted. He came and semen started drip from the front of his jeans. He watched as Beckett grinned, then he licked his crotch, white semen dribbled on his chin. He wiped his mouth and left him stunned leaning against the locker room wall. After taking a shower and changing Beckett left for lacrosse practice. Derek stared off into space shocked and speechless.

 


	2. First Date

The next day Derek walked the halls of the school. He thought about all the times, he longingly stared at Beckett, he was a jock and one the most popular people in school. He thought about yesterday with confusion. He wondered why he would go after someone like him. While in deep thought he realized that he had bumped into someone. 

He saw Beckett standing over him. He looked at him with anger,"Watch where your go-" 

"Sorry my bad dude" Beckett said. He reached and pulled him up. Beckett smiled, "I think your pretty chill" 

Derek smiled "Thanks" he turned to face him "I think we need to talk about yesterday" 

Beckett smiled "What about yesterday?" 

 Beckett walked towards the lunch room. Derek felt his arm on shoulder. They sat down, together after they got their food. Derek spotted him writing something down on a piece of paper. Beckett smiled at him and dropped it into his hand. 

"That's my number, call me anytime" Derek watched as Beckett walked out lunchroom.

Beckett smirked his plan in motion. He went to lacrosse then he drove home. He sat on his bed and waited to receive a text from Derek. His phone vibrated he looked and saw the text from Derek.

_Why did you kiss me?_

Beckett smirked at the message,

 _I kissed you because I like you._  

He hit send and waited. 

_Really well would you like to go on a date on Friday?_

Beckett grinned.

_Sure_

Derek waited for Beckett to show up. His palms were sweaty and his leg was shaking. Beckett sat down in front of him. 

With two coffees he handed one to Derek and started to feel up on his leg with his other hand. Derek stiffened. 

He saw Beckett grin at him, he lean forward and kissed him. He felt iron strong hands grip him and pulled him in closer. 

He felt his lips on his. They were gentle it seemed like hours before he pulled away. 

"How was that"

 Derek stared at him in surprise.

 


	3. Locker Room Foreplay

After the date Derek had questions buzzing through his head.

_Why is this perfect specimen so into me?_

_I am so unattractive why go for me?_

_I thought he was straight?_

Beckett was the straightest guy he knew. Derek frowned he remembered the day he'd first seen him. Perfect face and body he'd been hard for hours. He'd spent lunch periods getting off in the bathroom stall whenever he could thinking about him.

The next day after school Derek snuck into the locker room hoping to catch Beckett in the lunch room before lacrosse practice. He bumped into one of his friend's Brady. "Out of the way queer" he pushed him. He walked in to find it empty, Beckett sat in the small corner grinning at him. He felt his mouth go dry and some drool down his chin.

Beckett smiled again, he stood still as Beckett explored his body, he felt his body tingling. He felt his strong arms behind him, they rubbed his shoulders and rubbed at his tattoo on his shoulder. He moved to the front of him and licked his stomach. He felt himself getting lightheaded. He felt his hands all over his body.

His tongue attack his mouth, he reached up to pull him close, they fell on the floor, rolling around sweaty. Beckett asserted himself on top of him.

He kissed all along his neck, he shuddered as he grew hard. Beckett got up and dressed in his lacrosse outfit. He reached down and grabbed him between his legs. Derek screamed as he jacked him off. Wiping his hand on his shorts, Beckett kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Derek looked down at his pants embarrassed and satisfied.

 


	4. Hot Sex & Cold Lies

        Beckett smiled with Derek in his arms. "I think you're unique, you see the world differently. That's why I care about you so much" 

        He felt Derek turn his head toward his chest, he stroked his head softly. "You're mine" he said. Secretly he smiled to himself, everything was going to plan. He thought about how close the had grown over the last couple of months. He took into account his breath and his unique features and jawline. He ran his hand across his hair. They laid in his bed for awhile only conscious of each others breathing.

"I can't live without you Beckett, I love you"

He smiled those were the magic words. He pushed Derek down, eager to be on top to dominate. He ran his face across his chest, he quickly pulled up Derek's shirt, planting kisses here and there.

        He wanted to make sure he felt every kiss, every caress. He rubbed Derek's erection, then he got up and went into his drawer, he pulled out a tub of oil. He turned Derek over and began to rub his back. He trace circles onto his back. He heard Derek moan, "Shhh" he said, he leaned in close while massaging his back, he whispered in his ear. His mouth traveled to his neck, his hands on his back. He kissed his neck, and then he bit down hard.

Derek cried out, "You like that baby," he spotted Derek nodding. He turned him over and plant a kiss on his lips. He pressed his lips to his long and hard. As he pulled back his teeth latched onto his bottom lip. Skin broke and when he checked he saw Derek's lip bleed. He licked the blood off his lip and smiled. He pulled down his pants, and stood in front Derek in his boxers, his hard on clearly present.

         Derek got on his knees ready. Beckett looked him in the eye,

"I want you to take it off" he said huskily. Derek smiled and pulled his boxers down to his ankles. He felt his lips on his hard-on the feeling was building, as his self-mastery soon ebbed away. Minutes went by before he came into his mouth. He pulled up his underwear and pushed Derek onto the bed. He put on a condom, and thrust deep from behind.

        He heard Derek cry out, he drove deeper and deeper until finally he came. He pulled out quickly, he waited until Derek recovered then he grabbed his boner showing through his jeans. He moved it up and down against the fabric of Derek's jeans.

        He watched as Derek closed his eyes about to come. He suddenly stopped, Derek moaned. "You're mine do you understand" he whispered fiercely. Derek nodded vigorously and Beckett went back to jacking him off. He came onto his hand. He felt his hand wet with moisture. Grinning, he licked his hand and swallowed. He laid back in his bed and wrapped his arms around Derek.

 


	5. Heartbreaker

Derek strolled down hallway grinning.  He ran to his car to fetch something. The parking lot was deserted, as he approached his car he found Beckett casually leaning against the hood. He reached for him, his hand close when suddenly Beckett drew away. 

"Back off, you fucking homo" 

Derek saw a stern expression cross Beckett's face. 

"What the hell?" 

 "Fuck off homo"

 "If I'm a homo so are you" 

Beckett smiled "You actually thought I gave a fuck about you," he shrugged "I was experimenting" 

Derek scowled "Why?" 

Beckett's grin grew wider "Why because I'm sadistic bastard, because I wanted to see what was like to screw a guy." "I had sex with you, because I wanted to fuck with you. "If still think it was real then you need help your emotions not me."

Derek swung a fist at him, Becket evaded with ease and punched him in the stomach. Kneeling over in pain, Derek saw Beckett's fist before it hit in the face and knocked him out cold.

Beckett sat in his house, he watched the rain batter the window. He felt his phone vibrate. He found himself smiling another text from Derek. Let me in. As he went to open the door, he thought about when he'd brought Derek to the nurse's office and stayed there until he woke up.

He saw Derek wet from the rain outside his door. He smiled at his approach, 

 "Let's start over" 

Beckett frowned "I thought you hated me?"

Derek grinned "I did but, how can I resist you?" 

Beckett eyes widened as Derek kissed him. He drew him inside and up the stairs. He pushed him on his bed, they rolled around on his bed. Beckett ran his hands around his head. Running his tongue down his cheek, he buried his head in his neck.

 His arms gripped him hard, his erection was against Derek's thigh. Derek gasped, he grinned and pulled off his shirt and returned to his neck then his mouth. He felt Derek's lips on his ear, he heard him whisper in his ear. 

"Make love to me" Beckett grabbed a condom and slipped it on. He pulled down Derek's pants exposing his behind. He groaned as he entered him slowly. 

He leaned in close to Derek. "Work with me baby" Derek nodded, He massaged his back with oils from the bathroom. He pulled up Derek's shirt all the way up. He blew across his back and kissed his neck as he went deeper inside. Derek cried out, he picked up pace and began to thrust hard. Derek clenched the sheets.Beckett ran his hands on Derek's chest before one thrust then he collapsed on top of him.

After a few moments Beckett drew Derek in his arms. He felt his wet erection, which matched his own. They lay cuddling for awhile, suddenly Beckett grabbed Derek's hard-on and started jerking him off. Derek's eyes widened then he came on Beckett's hand. Beckett grinned and licked his hand.

 

 


	6. Discovered

Beckett stood alone in the shower, the water dripped down his back. His eyes were closed. It was just after practice and he was the last one in the lockeroom. He opened his eyes to find Derek standing in front of him.

"Your staring" Beckett said

 Derek shrugged "I can't help it." Beckett changed into his clothes. Then he slammed Derek into the wall. His lips attack hid mouth, Derek melted into his arms. 

"Will I ever get enough of you?"Beckett said grinning. He kissed him all across his arms, legs, face and neck. Beckett pulled Derek close to him and sighed. They lay on the floor suddenly, Beckett jumped after hearing a noise behind him.

He spotted Brady standing behind him, his mouth open in shock and surprise. "What the fuck is going on?"

Beckett got up off Derek, he smiled at Brady who hesitated. "I didn't know you were a fag man" Brady sneered "You think I didn't see you" 

Beckett shrugged "So what?" 

Brady crossed his arms "You're gay, stay away from me." 

Beckett  shook his head "I'd say bi-curious" Brady backed up more as Beckett grew closer. Suddenly Brady slipped and fell, Derek gasped as Beckett examined him, blood got on his fingers.

'He's out cold" Beckett wiped the blood off his hands and carried him in his arms. He put pressure on his wound. Derek stood with Beckett watching the ambulance take Brady away.

 


	7. Jealousy

Derek was in a rush to his class, he and Beckett had been making out in the parking lot when the bell rang and lunch ended. He was in such a rush, he slammed into someone exiting the nurse's office. 

"Sorry" he muttered.

 "No need to be sorry" 

He looked up into the startling green eyes of a handsome stranger. Derek's heart rate accelerated, when he smiled at him. 

"I'm Blake, and who might you be?" 

Derek shook and stuttered until he ground out "Derek"

 Blake whistled "Well, Derek I'm new here so could you show me around" 

Derek nodded "Good because my next is in room 247" 

Derek smiled "I was just headed there follow me" 

"Lead the way" as Derek turned around, he felt Blake slap him on the ass, he blushed. He heard his laugh, he bit his lip to keep a moan from a escaping his lips. He felt Blake's hand slip into his, when they arrived he was reluctant to let go. 

 When they got there Blake sat near him, he looked at him from the corner of his eye. He saw him wink at him, he felt his face turn red. 

He was hard, He and Beckett didn't have class this period. He rushed out of the room as fast as he could. He ran into the bathroom and jacked off. 

He heard footsteps and then they were gone. He exited the stall and walked outside the bathroom. He was cornered by Blake who hugged him. He felt himself growing hard again, He spotted Beckett nearby, his face was calm. 

Blake smiled at Beckett "What's up man, haven't seen you in awhile" 

Beckett scowled "I've been busy" 

Blake raised an eyebrow "Yeah whatever" 

Derek looked at them questionably "You guys know each other"

 Blake nodded "Yeah; we knew each since we were kids"

 Beckett looked straight at Blake "What are doing here?" 

Blake smiled "I go here now"

 Beckett rolled his eyes "What are doing with him?" Blake smiled again "You're ashamed of him, which is why you fool around in private"

 Beckett scowled "No I'm not" 

Blake smiled "Prove it"

 Beckett grinned and kissed Derek full on the mouth in the crowed hallway.

 

 


	8. Temptation

Derek was jogging in the park, his thoughts reeled as he thought about yesterday. Everyone had stopped to look at them. Beckett had decided to go public with their relationship. Derek hadn't seen him since yesterday, he jogged passed the basketball court. He stopped because recognized Blake. He shooting free throws. His strong arms showed through his grey sleeveless t-shirt. He wore black shorts that sagged down reveling his black boxers. Derek couldn't help as he stared at his perfect body, he drooled when he went to wipe his face with his shirt.

Suddenly Blake looked straight at him; he blushed and looked to the floor. Blake walked to him and smiled, he sat on a bench and patted the spot next to him.

As Derek sat down, Blake spoke "You know I didn't think he would do it"

Derek nodded still thinking, Blake smiled "When we were kids, we were always having competitions to see who was the best"

"He wanted to out do me everything, soon I found out I was attracted to guys. Things got complicated after that"

"We grew apart, but one day he told he wondered what it would be like go kiss a guy."He said that he was just curious and wanted to experiment" "Beckett was the straightest guy I knew but I understood he was just curious" Derek stared in surprise.

"But I told him I didn't want him and he moved away and transferred schools."

Derek frowned trying to process the information.

Blake smiled "Enough of that, what about you"

"Well I was out jogging, when I saw you shooting hoops" Derek said.

"I'm trying out for the basketball team at school, since football season over"

"You played football?"

Blake nodded "Yeah, You want to watch me practice"

Derek nodded, he watched as Blake dunked basket after basket. "

They would be idiots not to put you on the team."

Blake smiled "Thanks"

Derek watched as he took off his shirt, his erection growing bigger by the minute.

Blake turned toward him "You deserve someone better, someone who doesn't treat you like shit and use you for sex."

Derek frowned "It's okay--"

Suddenly Blake's face contorted "No the hell it isn't, I was trying to make him jealous, but he thinks he can just have an open relationship, he'll bail on you"

Derek shook his head "He may have used me in the past, but he's changed, he wouldn't hurt me again.

Blake looked at him sadly

" I hope so; if he can't treat you right then I will"

Blake kissed him in on the forehead leaving his skin burning where his lips drifted off his forehead. Derek watched Blake as he walked away staring after him.


	9. Pain & Pleasure

Derek was watching Blake from across the room. He tried to move but his arms handcuffed. Blake was slowly moving to him, his shirt was off. He buried his face in his chest and bit down on his nibble. Derek cried out "Again" Blake tugged at it with his teeth. Derek groaned and gripped his bed, his pants were rising, and his boner was easily visible.

He suddenly was flipped over on his stomach, "I want you to punish me"

Blake grinned "If that's what you want" Derek felt his pants then his underwear go around his ankles. He felt Blake's palm against his ass. He screamed as he came.

He opened his eyes covered in sweat and wet between his legs. He groaned and got of bed and changed his underwear, dreading school the next day.

When he arrived at school he caught no traces of Beckett, soon after school he ran into Blake.

"Hey have you seen Beckett?"

Blake shook his head "Nope I haven't, wish me luck" he winked at Derek as he went off to Basketball tryouts.

When Derek arrived home, he raced upstairs to his room, to find Beckett sitting on his bed. "Your mom let me in" Derek nodded and sat down next to him. "Why weren't you in school?"

Beckett looked away his eyes darted to the floor, "I was sacred okay"

Derek frowned "You were afraid"

Beckett nodded "I didn't want to be humiliated"

Derek smiled "I understand"

Beckett gripped him by the shoulders "There are things you need to know" He paused "Things I haven't told you" Derek sat still and listened.

"Me and Blake were best friends, we grew up together" Beckett said "When he came out, I didn't understand it really" Beckett swallowed "I was curious and wanted to see what was like, but he wasn't interested "

Derek stared at him in surprise. "Which is why I did what I did, I didn't want my heart broken again"

Derek in response leaned in and kissed him. "I love you," he said.

Beckett grinned and threw him down on the bed. Laughing and rolling around, Derek gripped his hair and kissed him again. Beckett returned with equal passion. Derek felt strong arms come around him. He felt pressure coming from his back. He felt Beckett's firm erection against the back of his jeans. He heard Beckett moan and then collapse on top of him sweaty, they both lay in bed together cuddling.

 


	10. Parting Ways

Beckett marched up to the school, he met Derek at the entrance. They walked in together, holding hands. People stared at them and whispered to themselves. Beckett kissed Derek on the cheek while still holding his hand. They sat down at lunch together talking, Blake sat nearby, smiling "The whole school's talking about you know"

Beckett smiled back "Well, they should know it's none of their damn business"

Blake sat next to Derek "Well, what do we have here"

Beckett stared at him with serious look, his eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

Blake shook his head "I don't want anything, I just wanted to know whether it's true that your gay

" Beckett nodded "Yeah, I'm gay so what?"

Blake grinned "I was gay first remember, and I really don't give a fuck what people think about me"

Beckett raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

Blake sighed "You care about what people think about you, you're ashamed to be gay. Now that they know your gay they'll reject you"

"No, your wrong." he growled.

"Fine, don't believe me" Blake walked off whistling to himself. Beckett rolled his eyes.

After school Beckett avoided the stares as he made his way to his locker. He heard the laughter behind him.

"Hey Fag, get out of here we don't want you here"

Beckett turned around "Say that to my face bitch." He looked at the group of guys laughing at him. He jumped on one of them and punched him over again. He beat him bloody, they grabbed him and pulled him off. He grunted as they punched him. He kicked up and his foot connected with one of their faces. He watched as one of them howled and screamed. "YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" They pounded at him, he fought back furious, he was far too angry to feel any of the blows.

They ran off "We'll get you next time faggot" he flipped them off before going out to his car.

He found Derek leaning on the hood, looking disheveled.

"What the fuck happened to you, are okay?"

Derek smiled "I could ask you the same thing"

He nodded "Fair enough I got into a fight"

Derek rushed up to him and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you for being brave"

He kissed him back "Thank you" He heard footsteps behind him.

He turned and saw Blake dressed in his basketball uniform, "

You know I've never heard you say that you loved him"

Beckett's eyes widened "What does that have to do with anything"

Blake grinned "Everything, you've never said it because you don't love him. You can't give him what he wants"

Derek's eyes filled with tears, "It's true, unless you can say it we're through"

Beckett stood awkwardly between them. Hr turned away and then faced Derek "I'm sorry," tears began to form in his eyes. "This is goodbye." he got into his car and drove off.

 


	11. Giving in

Blake lay across from Derek, he smiled at him as they lay on the floor. Derek was a mess, he hadn't slept in several days and often times would often times would wake up screaming. He shuddered at the thought of Beckett gone. He couldn't even say his name out loud. It hurt him that much. He often wondered around in a daze as if trying to find a new purpose. He shifted into Blake's strong sturdy arms.

He listened to his chest as it rose and fell. He was grateful for him, he didn't know how he could bare this alone. Blake murmured in his ear and softly stroked his head. He felt his whole body ease up. He stopped shaking.

Blake held him for a few seconds before going into the other room.

Derek watched as Blake came back with a steaming mug of tea. He accepted and took a sip. He cried out when he burned his tongue.

Blake grinned "Your supposed to let it cool"

Blake set the cup of tea down, He watched as Blake pulled out his phone and plugged it into the speakers.

"This will cheer you up"

Derek watched as Missy Elliot blared out. Derek laughed as Blake started twerking. He watched as his ass went up and down hungrily. As the song finished, Blake took a bow "Thank you, I aim to please." Derek walked to Blake and hugged him. Suddenly, Blake kissed him Derek stood still and then grabbed his neck and pulled him in closer.


	12. 69

Blake led Derek upstairs to the bedroom. Derek blushed as he watched Blake undress. Blake looked over at him, "First time?"

Derek shook his head "Nope" Blake nodded and pulled his shirt off with a flourish. Blake made his way over to Derek shirtless, Derek could barely keep his hard on from showing. He gripped his junk and turned away embarrassed.

Blake laughed "Come on you don't have to hide it from me" Derek turned back around shyly revealing his erection to him.

Blake leaned in closer "You don't have to be afraid of me" He pushed Derek on the bed, kissing him on the neck. He paused and turned out the lights. He pulled candles out of his drawer and lit them. He put them on the dresser, He went back and kissed Derek on his nose, then he attacked his lips. Derek felt himself heat up from every touch. He licked on Blake's ear.

Blake pulled out some lotion from his drawer, he grinned at Derek and rubbed some on his neck. He blew on him and Derek felt his erection grow further. Blake massaged his back and he groaned as he blew light kisses on the back of his neck.

"I want to try something, are you ready for it" Derek shivered

_Did he trust Blake?_ _Of course he did_.

Blake turned so he was facing down and Derek was between his legs. He pulled down his pants and rubbed some of the lotion on his hard on. Derek felt his special area, heat up; he groaned as Blake rubbed on it with his tongue. Then Blake pulled his pants down, Derek gazed up at Blake's impressive growth and placed his lips around it, and Blake did the same.

Derek shudder and groaned as, he felt himself coming. He skillfully wrapped his tongue around Blake's erection, and he heard Blake's muffled groan, then he came. He slowly put his mouth around it and greedily moved his mouth around as if it were a lollipop.

Blake gripped the bed and moaned again, "Yeah that's it baby, a little more." Finally Blake came into his mouth, he tasted him and licked his lips. Blake collapsed on top of him and they lay sweating. Everything was silent except their breathing and the light flickering of the candles.


	13. Game Time

Blake dribbled the basketball to the open net, he did a three point shot and scored a point for his team. His teams patted him on the back and smiled at him, as he did a victory lap. He spotted Derek in the stands and gave him a wink. He grinned as Derek blushed then he went back to the game. It was tied and the clock was counting down, Blake glanced at the stands and spotted Beckett standing near the bleachers. He missed the jump and the opposing team member had snatched the ball from under him.

He raced after the ball, and when the he tried to make a shot, he blocked it and snatched the ball. Racing down the court he did a slam dunk. The buzzer sounded and they won the game, the crowd was wild. Blake ignored the shouts and cheers, of his teammates and made his way to the locker room. He looked around and didn't see anyone. He turned around to see Beckett leaning against a wall. He stepped back in shock, it had been at least several months since he'd last seen him. He'd grown a stubble on his cheeks and he'd looked as though he had been wearing the same clothes for days.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked "You're not wanted, not by me and certainly not by Derek."

Beckett frowned his face was serious "Just make sure Derek gets this," He pulled a letter out of his jacket pocket, Blake took the letter from him. Beckett looked straight at him "Just make sure, he gets that alright" Beckett exited out the lockeroom. Leaving Blake alone, he looked at the letter, it read.

_Dear Derek,_

_I've spent a lot of time on the road thinking, about you and me. I know I've been AWOL but I needed time to think and to realize things. I know where I stand now, I realize now that I love you and I want to be everything you want me to be. I started out just wanting to use you, you were my experiment, I_  wanted _to have at least one gay experience. When I found out, that I had feelings for you, I didn't want to get my heart broken again. I know what want and I want you forever and always. If you don't want me right now, that's okay I'll wait until you want me. I love you._

_Love Beckett_

Blake put the letter in his pocket, just as the door opened and Derek walked in smiling at him.

"I wondered where you went." Blake accepted the kiss.

"Yeah, okay I'll meet up I just have to do something first." As Derek left Blake pulled the letter out of his pocket and tore up the letter, he threw the pieces in the garbage.

 


	14. Promise

Derek waited by his locker, for Blake. Happy that he'd won the game, they had all gone out to celebrate. He felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist; he felt a kiss on his cheek. He smiled "Hey, I missed you " Blake frowned "Not for too long I hope" Derek grinned "As long as your here, I'm safe."

Derek turned around and returned the kiss. Blake smiled "You know prom is coming up right?" Derek nodded he had known about prom for several weeks. "So maybe you would like to go with your boyfriend" Derek winced at the word boyfriend, "Well not really, we're dating aren't we?" Blake smiled "Of course, so would like to go with me?"

Derek sighed "What do you think of course I do." Blake grabbed him and spun him around. Derek gasped as Blake pulled him into tight hug. 

"We'll have a great time, I promise" Grinning Blake went off to his class after sharing one last kiss with Derek. As he walked down the hallway, his insides squirmed with guilt as he remembered, the torn up letter in the trash can in the lockeroom. He'd only done to protect, Derek from getting hurt. He would tell him about the letter, just not now.

He went through the rest of the day in a daze. Normally he was good student and paid attention in class, But he had too much on his mind right now. As the school day ended he knew he had to get ready for prom, which was only a few weeks away.

He drove over to the rental place to get his tuxedo. He took the measurements, after they were done, he was informed that it would be ready soon.

He drove to his house, he went to work out in the basement, he punched at the punching bag; while blasting Fall Out Boy. He smiled " I'm going to change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a Phoenix" he sang along. He kicked and punched at the bag.

He did pull ups and sit ups, then he did push ups, barely breaking a sweat. Then he lifted his barbells, he sat down for a rest. He took a swing of water from his bottle. He fell on his back and stared at the wall.

He sighed and got up and stopped the music and scrolled through his contacts. He grinned as he pressed on Derek. He typed out his text.

**What r u doing now?**

He waited, he felt his phone vibrate, he looked at his text.

**Thinking bout u, I want u here**

He grinned and typed back.

**Me too babe, I want u here so I can get inside that nice little ass of yours. lol**

He smiled as he waited for a text back, he sent another one.

**You make me hard babe, just the thought of u just turns me on.**

Blake smiled as he sent the text, he smirked at the reply.

**U want it, come get it.**

Blake laughed and typed in his text.

**LOL, ok Selena u asked for it.**

He turned off his phone and put it in his pocket, he went to his car and drove to Derek's house. He knocked and smiled as he saw Derek open the door. He smiled at Derek "You want me, you got me."

Derek led him into the house, passed his parents on the couch. Blake smile grew bigger as they neared the bedroom. He launched himself at Derek, kissing him all over. His erection point right at him. He pushed Derek, down and pulled his pants then his underwear.

"Doesn't it turn you on knowing that we could be caught at any moment" he said grinning from behind him which gave him an excellent view of his ass. "Hold on, a second." Blake walked over and pulled out his phone and plugged it into the speakers, out of it was One Direction.

 Derek grinned "Really?"

 Blake smiled back "What I like their music and their all hot, they can come in my bed anytime."

 Derek frowned, Blake grinned "Just joking" He went behind Derek and drove into him, Derek cried out as the music reached the chorus. 

"I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah." Blake sang as he drove into him. Sweat poured down his back, his hair fell in his face as he drove deeper. He panted and groaned, Blake felt himself growing stiffer "

Come on, cum for me." it was more to himself then Derek. He gripped Derek sides and screamed out loud as he came.

Suddenly the door burst open and he turned and saw Derek's parents standing in the doorway.

 


	15. Alone

Beckett stood by a gas pump filling up his car. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about Derek, he missed him. But he could not go back; he would come back but not now. He could face it not yet. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and got back into his car. He started his car and turned on the radio.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He rolled his eyes as another love song came on. He drove back to his house and walked in; He sat down on his bed and sighed. He knew the prom was coming up, He didn't have the heart to come back to school, and it had been several days. He didn't know how much longer, he could stay home.

He wasn't strong enough to go back and face Derek; he knew if he did he would only make a fool of himself. Blake was right, he was ashamed, maybe not now but that didn't mean he was ready to come back. He sometimes checked once or twice on Derek, for the most part he stayed in his house. His parents understood why he wasn't coming to school; they knew it was hard for him. He went into his dad's stash of liquor; he pulled the bottle out and walked upstairs to his room.

He drank as much as he could, until he could his feel his head spinning, he pulled out his phone and dialed Derek's number.

He waited but got no reply, "Damn" he muttered. He lay on his back and passed out. It seemed like several hours before he came to. He looked at the time; he'd been out for at least a half hour or at least close to an hour. He looked at the bottle and saw that it was empty.

He washed his face in the bathroom sink. He caught a glimpse of his face, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess. This was the worst he'd felt in his whole life. He wasn't sure what to do.

He lay back down on his bed, if this was what love feels like it hurts like a bitch he thought. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him. He woke up a few hours later, and went into the bathroom. He wiped his face and sat down on the toilet seat, He was a mess, he would get himself together when he ran into Derek the next time they saw each other.

He shaved his stubble and cut his hair short, It took a couple of hours but he had done it. He decided to put his plan to win Derek back into action. He went to the store and bought a dozen roses. Then he went and bought a tuxedo, grinning on the way back to his car, he drove home.

 


	16. Dinner

Blake, stopped driving into Derek to look up at, his parents; he blushed. "Please excuse, the guy fucking the shit out of your son." He pulled out of Derek and threw on his pants. He awkwardly made his way to the bedroom door. He turned to look at Derek one more time before making a quick exit. Derek stared at the ground, unable to meet his parents' eyes.

They both looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces; it seemed neither had regained the ability to speak yet, due to be in shock of what they just witnessed. At long last his father spoke "Look Derek, you know we don't allow anyone in the house, unless we say its okay." His mother shook her head sadly at him.

Derek frowned "I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"It better not or you're in trouble" his father said before leaving, his mother followed suit. Derek knew it wasn't over, they were still processing. His parents were fully aware that he was gay, but they had never seen him with anyone. His father called him downstairs and he was nervous as to what he could want him for. "We gave it some thought and we want to meet this young man." Derek nodded but inside he was panicking they wanted to meet Blake. He went back upstairs worried, he sat back down on his bed thinking.

As soon as he walked through the school doors, he was assaulted by a pair of strong arms; he squirmed as Blake kissed him eagerly. As they broke apart, Blake raised an eyebrow "What's wrong?" Derek sighed "My parents, they want to meet you" Blake grinned "I thought they already did." Derek scowled "You know what I mean; they want to meet you tomorrow for dinner." Blake smiled "Good, I'd love to meet you folks, you've got nothing to worry about." He wrapped an arm around Derek as they headed towards the classroom door.

Derek sighed as he waited for Blake to arrive, He sat in the liviing room, his parents appeared tense. He nervously checked his watch again, it was five mintues past five. He sighed and stared at the door

 Derek stared at the door and suddenly he and his parents jumped at the doorbell ringing. He went to answer the door, before either of his parents got the chance. His mouth dropped in shock, he saw Blake dressed up in a suit and tie; in his hands he had a bouquet of roses. Blake leaned down and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush. He then walked passed him and nodded at his parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Wells, I do believe I owe you an apology." He handed the roses to Derek's mother and smiled at Derek's father. "My behavior was inexcusable, I hope you don't punish Derek, because that was all me." To his surprise his mother smiled at him, and led Blake into the dining room.

Derek's father gripped his shoulder tight as they walked into the dining room together. Derek took a seat next to Blake, his parents seated opposite of them. His father with eyes narrowed stared at Blake from across the table, "So Blake what are your intentions with my son." Blake grinned "I was planning on taking him to Prom if that okay with you?"

His father frowned "I'll have to think about it" The rest of the dinner was a awkward silence. Blake got up and thanked them for dinner before leaving. Derek closed the door after him. His father crossed his arms, "I don't know about that boy" His mother placed a hand on his father's shoulder, "He was pretty polite and I think you should give him a chance." His father sighed "Alright your allowed to go with Blake." Derek grinned and raced upstairs ready to call Blake and tell him the news.

He pulled out his phone and called him. "Guess what? " "What?" Blake answered. "You can go with me to Prom." He heard Blake laughing, "Wow your parents, just gave in like that?" Derek sighed "Yeah, they let me go to Prom, but don't know about letting you come over here again."

Blake laughed before hanging up the phone. Derek put his phone away and went to sleep.

 


	17. Revelation

Derek felt nervous as he walked into school. Prom was only a week away and people were getting frantic, especially the girls. He rolled his eyes at a group of them talk about what dress they were going to wear.

He sighed when thoughts of Beckett threatened to surface. He missed him, he had thought about him constantly ever since he left without saying goodbye. Tears threatened to overwhelm him, he leaned against his locker and slid down to the floor.

He was going to have a breakdown in the middle of the hallway. Though at the present moment, he could care less about what people thought about him now. Blake had made sure that if anyone messed with Derek, they would have to deal with him.

He buried his face in his and sobbed. The grief he had kept inside had rushed to the surface. He felt a pair of strong arms pull him up and wrap around his body. He wiped his tears and felt a hand stroke his hair. He sat down looking down at the floor.

He looked up at Blake smiling at him, "Miss me?" Derek nodded and wrapped his arms around him. Blake leaned in his ear and whispered in his ear. "I've got something to tell you" he stroked Derek's hair, the hallway was deserted, everyone had already gone to class.

Blake took a deep breath and sighed. "What I've got to say isn't easy, but I need you to listen." Derek wiped his face and looked him in the eyes. "Beckett came by before" Derek jumped to his feet "When?" "During the game, he gave me a letter to give to you" Derek's eyes widened "Let me see it"

Blake shifted uncomfortably "About that, I tore it up" Derek's eyes widened "Why the hell, would you do that?" Blake narrowed his eyes at Derek "He hurt you, I wasn't going to let him do it again." Derek shoved him "If you really loved me, you would let me decide and let me make my own choices" Derek stormed off leaving Blake alone in the hallway.

Blake sighed to himself, he had expected this. He walked to his next class, thinking how he shouldn't have torn up the letter. He had done it in Derek's best interests, but he wasn't sure now. He'd realized he would have to make it up to Derek somehow.

After school he texted Derek asking if they could meet at the park. He walked the whole way sat on a bench and waited for Derek's arrival


	18. Reconciliation

Derek walked to the park, his fists were balled. His eyes were blurry with tears. Was this always going to happen, was he going to always be the one getting hurt.

He spotted Blake sitting on the bench nearby. He slowly approached Blake, He looked up from his phone and smiled at Derek. Derek felt himself getting lightheaded, why did he have this much of an effect on him? Blake stared at him, his eyes were full of regret and sorrow. "I'm sorry Derek, I didn't want to lie to you, but I didn't want him to hurt you again." Derek sat down next to him, "What did the letter say?" Blake smiled "Well, I don't remember word for word, but he said that he's in love with you. "

"If you don't feel the same, he says he understands" Blake put an arm around Derek and pulled him closer to him. "I can't stand you being mad at me"

Derek leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, Derek grinned at him "Does that answer your question?" Blake smiled back at him "Come on, let's go" Derek stared at him curiously, "Where?" Blake said nothing and put a finger to his lips. They made their way through the bushes. Blake went to his car and got into the drivers seat, Derek sat in the other side. Blake started the car and drove to his house, "It's better at my place, my parents are out." They made their way upstairs.

Blake went over to his bed and sat down,  he motioned for Derek to sit next to him. Derek sat next to him, Blake pulled down Derek's jeans to his ankles. Derek moaned softly as Blake took hold of his junk. He felt his thumb stroking his erection. Blake kissed him all along the neck, Derek groaned as he felt himself getting stiff. He titled his head back and sighed, suddenly Blake started to jerk him faster and faster. Derek felt himself on the verge of coming, Blake then let go of him. Derek moaned "Please"

Blake grinned and went back to jerking him off. Each time, Derek felt himself coming close, Blake would stop. Blake smiled after denying him release for the tenth time. "I want you to beg to me for it." Derek sighed "Fine I want you to jerk me." Blake grinned that's better,  he reasserted his grip and finished him off.

Derek groaned as he came into Blake's hand. There was a huge dark stain on his boxers now.

 


	19. Prom Night

Derek stood in front of the bathroom mirror; he was dressed up in his tuxedo. He made sure his tie was secure before heading downstairs. His hands were shaking, as he made his way down the stairs. His mother greeted him with hugs and kisses and insisted that they take a picture.

He left the house in a rush, he spotted a limo, and he smiled and climbed inside. He saw Blake sitting comfortably inside. "Hey" he said, Blake grinned and kissed him full on the mouth, his fingers ran through Derek's hair.

He moaned against Blake's mouth, as their lips parted. Derek nodded towards the driver, "We better get going; we don't want to be late for Prom."

Blake sat back as the limo went into motion; he was looking forward to this. After a few minutes they pulled up to the building. Blake got out and opened the door for Derek.

Derek gazed at Blake; he looked hot in a tuxedo. Blake pecked him on the cheek and took him towards the Prom.

On the way there, Derek spotted a figure in the distance; it grew more distinct as they drew closer. As the figure stepped into the light, Derek gasped, he recognized the person who stood before him.

His brown hair was combed and gelled; his eyes were a bright blue. His jaw was hard and square, his muscles showed through his tux.

Beckett stepped forward and grinned at him. "Miss me?"

Derek stood speechless; he hadn't seen him in months. He was happy to see him, but at the same time he was angry at him for not at least calling him.

Blake recovered faster, "What are you doing here?" His tone did not betray him, he sounded calm at the moment. Beckett rolled his eyes "Why do you care?"

Blake smiled "I care because you’re in my way" he inched closer to Beckett, their noses almost touching.

"Stop it, both of you." Derek said, Beckett reached out touch him, Derek backed away from him.

"Get the fuck away from me, you expect me run back to you; well fuck off." Derek turned and ran away leaving them both behind.

He ran and ran, tears streaming down his eyes. His vision was blurry, he tripped and fell. His nose was running, his hands were scraped and bleeding. He got up and kept running, he stopped for a second to catch his breath.

He was breathing hard through his nose; he gagged and puked on the sidewalk. He wiped his face and sat down on the sidewalk.

He looked down the street and he saw that he had a long way before he could get home. He sat at the bus stop nearby and waited for it to take him home.

He got on the bus; he sat down in his seat and looked at his hands. He couldn’t deal with this drama; it was too much for him. He’d been manipulated too many times to count; Beckett had left him, when he needed him. How could he be with someone like that? He thought about Blake and how supportive he had been from the beginning, but he had lied to him after all. He buried his face in his hands; it was too much to think about. He got off the bus in a daze; he walked towards his house, it was in plain view. He walked up the driveway into the garage. He sat down still thinking, he went into his house towards the bathroom, grateful that his parents had gone to bed. He looked into the mirror; he saw his red eyes and tear streaked face. He winced as he looked down at his battered and bruised hands.

He wiped his hands with disinfectant and wrapped bandages around them. He washed his face and hands and then he left the bathroom. He changed and went to bed; he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come. His phone was vibrating; he looked over at it and saw that he had several messages. He sighed and turned off his phone and stared up at the ceiling. He waited for sleep to come but it was several hours before he found he was able to fall asleep.

He woke up in the morning and looked at his alarm; he was surprised to see that it was noon. He overslept, he grateful that he didn’t have school, or he would be late. He made his way downstairs; he heard a knock on the front door. He went to answer it, he opened the door to find Beckett standing there, his face apologetic. “What the hell are you doing here?” Derek’s eyes narrowed at the sight of him. Beckett sighed “You know, I was thinking about what I was going to say to you, but now nothing seems right.”

Derek frowned “You left me how do expect me to react to that?”  Beckett smiled, and Derek’s heart skipped a beat. “I left you a letter remember?” Derek’s frowned deepened “Yeah I remember, too bad I never got to see it.”

Beckett smiled again at him, “Look I don’t expect you to forgive me overnight, but I hope you understand why I left.”

 Derek stared at him “No, you never told me”

Beckett took a deep breath before speaking, “I was afraid, I didn’t want people to know that I was gay, I was ashamed”

Derek frowned again “Ashamed of me?”

Beckett shook his head, “I could never be ashamed of you, Blake was right, I did care about what people thought about me, but that’s over now I’m not ashamed that I’m completely in love with you.”

Derek stared at Beckett in surprise; he hadn’t expected that from him, his heart fluttered with unexpected joy. This was the first time he told him he loved him.  He could barely support himself on his own two feet. He gripped the door frame for support, his legs were wobbly.

“What?”  Derek’s legs were about to give up on him.  Beckett smiled at him again, “I love you” Derek was unable to speaking, he was afraid if he started speaking he would start stuttering. Beckett walked closer to him, his heart rate increased and he was sweating, his fingers brushed his face, and Derek felt himself getting hard, his pants were tight, he knew if Beckett did anything else, he wouldn’t be able to resist.

 


	20. Split Decisions

Beckett made his way towards Derek; Derek nervously scratched his head and looked down. He caught sight of Beckett’s erection. It was pointed towards him. He swallowed nervously as Beckett grabbed his hand, and their fingers locked. He sighed, he had missed that, he smelled how good he was; he had missed that as well. He stiffened as Beckett leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. “You don’t how long I’ve longed for you, I missed you.” He felt his cool breath on his neck, he took a step backwards. Derek wasn’t so ready to forgive and forget just yet, he also knew that Beckett did anything else to him; he wouldn’t be able to fight him off. He pushed Beckett away, “Get out, now.” He said “Before my parents wake up.”

Beckett smirked at him, before turning around and going out the front door. Derek closed the door behind him and leaned against it and slide down to the floor. He buried his face in his hands, and sighed. He needed to clear his head, he walked outside and jogged around the house a few times. The cool early morning air swirled around him, making it easier to think. He couldn't think around Beckett, being around him consumed him. He made him horny just by looking at him, he sat down in the grass, before pulling off his pants. He wanted to relieve some of the tension before it got bad. He stroked his erection, all the while his thoughts drifted to Beckett again. He moaned as he came, he couldn't stop thinking about him. Now that he was around again he would have a hard time avoiding him at school.

He fell back in the grass and stared up at the sky, he was unsure how long he laid there before a shadow fell over him. He opened his eyes and sighed with relief to see Blake standing over him. He eagerly grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up off the ground. Blake moved in to kiss him, Derek put a finger to his lips. "No, I don't think we should." Blake smiled at him and pulled him into a tight hug, "Why not?" he whispered into his ear.

Derek sighed "I've got to much on my mind right now" Blake raised an eyebrow, "Did Beckett stop by?" Derek nodded and sighed, he sat down in Blake's lap. "He came over to apologize and he said he's in love with me." Blake had thoughtful look on his face, "I know now I was wrong about tearing up that letter, it seems he really cares about you."

"What should I do?" Derek asked him, Blake sighed and kissed him on the forehead, causing his whole body to tremble and shake. He hugged Derek and whispered into his ear. "Follow your heart." Derek nodded and watched as Blake waved goodbye to him before leaving him alone . He went back to his house, to find that his parents were seated at the table. He was happy, that they were quiet this morning.

The doorbell rang and his mother went and got the door, a few minutes she came back to him with a smile on her face. He looked curiously at her. She smiled at him carrying a bouquet of bright red roses. "These came for you" He took them and checked the card,  _From someone who loves you._

 


	21. Clean Slate

Beckett leaned against his locker waiting for Derek to come around the corner. So much had happened in the past few months and Beckett wondered if Derek felt the same after all this time. He smiled as he spotted Derek from across the hallway. He knew Derek hadn't seen him yet, he waited for him to take notice of him, but he was oblivious as always. He moved further down towards Derek's locker and grinned to himself. He watched Derek near his locker with quiet anticipation; he wouldn't expect Beckett to be right in front of him. He watched Derek take notice of him by his locker and took a few steps back in surprise. Beckett smirked at his clearly audible gasp.

Beckett still grinning waited for him to speak, the surprise faded from Derek’s eyes and was replaced by burning anger. "What the hell are you doing here?" Beckett watched as Derek's fists clenched tightly. Beckett's grin grew even wider "I go here, what you think I'm doing here." Derek sighed "I don't know what to think, you being here is not good for me." Beckett raised an eyebrow "Why?" Derek sighed again "Because-" Before he couldn't finish his sentence, Beckett gripped him by the shirt and slammed him up against the locker. His hands were firm on his waist, his breath was shaky. The hallway was deserted; there wasn't anyone around but them. Derek trembled as he felt Beckett's warm breath on his face. He shivered at his touch as he ran his fingers up and down Derek's arm. Beckett's body was firmly against his, they were close enough they could see each other’s eyes. Beckett ran his fingers down Derek's spine making him hard. His lips traveled down his neck, Derek groaned as he felt Beckett suck on his neck. He didn't want him to stop.

He didn't want to fight it anymore; he wanted Beckett inside of him badly. Then as soon as they had started it was over and Derek watched as Beckett walked off. Derek gripped locker to hold himself upright, or else he might fall over. He was shuddering all over, chills all over his body. Lust had made him dizzy. He didn't think he could recover from what he just experienced. He knew he couldn't deny what he had just felt; he still had feelings for Beckett. He was in love with him.

He made his way to class in a daze, his eyes blurred and his arms and legs were shaky. He could barely keep himself from fall back down on the ground. Two strong arms took hold of him and pulled him back to his feet. He turned around in surprise to find, Blake standing behind his hands keeping him steady on his feet. He calmed down, and his whole body relaxed. Blake was like a sedative for him; he was his rock and kept him from falling apart. Blake smiled "I saw what happened" he winked at him "So you two together or what?" Derek frowned "I don't know I know I care about him a lot but I don't know about him."

Blake smiled "You need to trust yourself, do you think he deserves another chance?" Derek's heart grew steady and he was breathing normally, now that he was away from Beckett. "When I'm around him, he just consumes me."

"I can't tell you what to do only you can do that" Derek nodded and went off to his next class, with many thoughts revolving in his mind. Should he give someone who hurt him another chance? Or should he just not take the risk of getting hurt again?

Derek walked back to his locker and got his books, the school day had ended. He was already planning on heading home, when he walked past the locker room. His heart started to pound in his chest as he thought about all the experiences he had in there. With curiosity, he pushed open the door to find it deserted; there was no one around but him. All the athletes had already gone to practice. It was quiet, Derek sighed, and he didn't know why he came in here. He turned at a sudden noise in the corner. He gasped in shock when he saw Brady, standing there watching him.

"I thought you were in the hospital." Brady grinned

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad, it wasn't a concussion; Thank God." Derek back away from him, inching towards the door Brady laughed as Derek fell over on his back.

"Where do you think you’re going faggot?" Derek tried to get up but Brady had already kicked him and placed his foot on his back. Brady leaned on him, putting his whole body weight on him. Derek choked and struggled as Brady pulled his pants down along with his boxers, his ass out there for Brady to see.

"I'm fucking the shit out of you fag, you'll love wouldn't you? I bet you were just waiting for a guy to fuck you." Derek yelled at the top of his lungs, but was soon silenced by Brady hitting him in the back of the head. "Shut up fag, no one can here you it's just you and me." Derek cried silently as he heard Brady unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly. He felt him moving closer to him, he was too weak to defend himself.

 


	22. Damnation

Derek lay on his stomach; he inched towards the direction of the doorway. He was too weak to stand up right. His breath came up short, sweat trickled down his face. He attempted to get up but Brady's foot came down on him, preventing him from getting up.

He groaned, Brady's hand come over his mouth preventing him from crying out. His pants were slowly being pulled around his ankles. He whimpered as his underwear was thrust down to his ankles.

His yells were muffled against Brady's hand. He did the only thing he could think of at that moment, he bit down hard on his hand. Brady howled in pain as Derek's moved as fast as he could away from him. He pulled his pants back up around his waist. He ran from the lockeroom, his heart beating rapidly. As soon as he was far enough he leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor sobbing.

Derek wiped his tears quickly; he didn't want anyone to see him crying. He was so focused on the ground in front of him; he didn't notice someone was standing right by him until he looked up. He saw Beckett standing looking down at him. Beckett smiled at him "What a surprise! Seeing you two times in the same day "Derek nodded but said nothing.

Beckett sat next to him "What's wrong?" he asked.

Derek hesitated; he was unsure and a bit embarrassed to tell anyone that he had been nearly raped in the boy's lockeroom. After a time of silence and waiting, Derek cleared his throat. After making sure they wouldn't be overheard, Derek came clean and told Beckett what almost happened to him in the lockeroom.

After sometime Beckett was silent after hearing what Derek told him, then Beckett stood up quickly, his eyes burned fierce and his posture changed. "HOW COULD HE? SICK BASTARD, I'll BEAT THE DIRTY SON OF A BITCH"

Derek put a hand on Beckett's shoulder to stop him. "It's not worth it, let him go." Beckett sighed and sat back down next to him. They said nothing for at least a few minutes, then Derek spoke again, "I don't want you to go after him, you're just stooping to his level"

Beckett shook his head, "It's not right, he shouldn't be allowed to get away with that." "What makes me angry is that you were almost violated and I was around to save you."

Derek grinned "I can take care of myself." he leaned in and kissed Beckett on the lips. He smirked as Beckett let out a gasp of surprise. Derek felt some excitement from catching him off guard. He slowly trailed his lips down Beckett's neck, causing him to moan loudly. Beckett bit down on his lip to keep from moaning again. He pulled Derek against him, wanting to feel his body against his.

It had been so long since he had last touched Derek, he wanted to make up for lost time. He pushed Derek onto the ground and climbed up on top of him. He ran his hands eagerly around his body. He explored his body hungrily; he could never get enough of him no matter what. He got up and went into the bathroom; he locked it behind him as Derek stumbled inside.

He went down on his knees and pulled down Derek's pants and underwear. Derek felt the cold air touch him between his privates. Beckett wrapped his lips around his firm erection; it was so sudden that Derek let out a loud moan. Beckett went to work on him; Derek gripped his hair as he went down on him. He tugged at his hair making him stop a little. "No, don't stop I'm so close." Derek moaned through clenched teeth. Beckett resumed working on making Derek come. Derek bit on his lip hard, blood dripped down his lower lip. He felt himself close to coming; he was dangerously close to coming. Finally he did, he came into Beckett's mouth. Beckett swallowed and wiped his mouth, he stroked Derek's face tenderly and wiped the blood from his bottom lip. Derek returned the favor with a passionate kiss.

His arms wrapped slowly around Beckett, they embraced each other. Their lips were connected together. Derek gripped Beckett's hips and pushed them towards him, he felt his erection on his belly. "Never leave me again." he whispered into Beckett's ear.

'I won't ever leave you again, I love you" Beckett whispered back before kissing him again.

Derek broke off from their kiss; his heart was pounding in his chest. He smiled and pulled Beckett in close and whispered into his ear. "I love you more."

 


	23. Truth Hurts

Derek lay on his back underneath the bleachers..He stared up and thought about what he had gone through within the past few months.

Now graduation was fast approaching, Beckett was busy with all the work he missed when he was out. Final exams loomed ahead of him.

He was sure he would do well; Blake was waiting for him in the library after school. He was extremely nervous about seeing him. Derek had been with Blake the whole time Beckett was gone.

Now that Derek had gotten back with Beckett, he hoped that he and Blake would remain friends. He spotted Blake sitting at a large table by himself, many books spread open to various pages. Blake looked up and smiled at Derek's approach. Despite not being with Blake anymore, he smile drew up nearly forgot aches and longings.

Derek quickly pushed thoughts of dirty sex out of his mind. Derek returned Blake's smile with his own. He sat down across from him. "Ok let's get started Chemistry right?"

He looked up at Blake who grinned at him. "Yeah, let's do that one first" Derek trembled as Blake's hand wrapped around his. He was immediately caught off guard as soon as he noticed how big his hands were.

_You know what they say about big hands_... he stopped himself before he could complete the thought. He noticed that Blake's hand was no longer on the table. He shivered as he felt Blake's hand trail across his jeans. He blushed and he cleared his throat. He frowned "Blake let's keep this civil, we're not together anymore remember?"

Blake nodded "Sorry, I can never control myself around you, I can't help it. You're so damn sexy."

Derek found himself getting red in the face. He went back to his work, as he was looking over some of his old notes, Blake spoke. "Should we tell him that we got together, while he was away?"

Derek's insides squirmed guilty, "We will tell him, when the time is right" Blake nodded and they spent the rest of the time studying or at least Derek was. He would catch Blake winking at him from the corner of his eye. His mind was suddenly filled with Blake and him having sweaty dirty sex in a bathroom stall.

He felt himself get hard, his boner extending threatening to rip a hole through his jeans. He took in slow breaths attempting to calm down and reduce blood flow. He was gratefully that Blake hadn't noticed.

Derek was glad that he had finished studying; it was great opportunity to get away from Blake. If he had been around him any longer, he would not have been able to resist.

Derek nodded towards Blake and left the library more nervous than when came in. He walked down the hallway to his locker. He was planning on getting home as quickly as possible. He headed down the steps of the school on the way to his car. He was glad that his parents had bought him a truck. It may not have been the most expensive but it was pretty good for a used car.

He stared and drove home, his mind filled with thoughts of looming exams and graduation. Beckett dwelled in his mind as well. He had been thinking about him for the longest time.

He thought about Beckett plenty of times. Particularly when jacking off, he had many fantasies about him. Many of which had come true within the past few months. He deeply regretted missing Prom. He had freaked out and left. He would never have a chance like that again. When he arrived home, he laid on his back thinking about Beckett and the relationship they had now. His phone vibrated in his hands, he checked his messages and saw he had one from Beckett.

Gratefully that he hadn't erased his number from his phone, he looked at it. He saw that Beckett was asking about his day and that he missed him.

Derek's insides gave a guilty squirm as he texted him back. He still hadn't told him what happened between him and Blake.

He knew he had to know about soon, he turned off his phone and stared up at the ceiling, sleep wouldn't come.

 


	24. Half A Heart

Blake was laying on his back, listening to Half A Heart for the umpteenth time. He missed Derek so much that it hurt, He craved his touch and warmth. He had mad it look that he was okay with them not being together but it tore him apart inside.

Tears streamed down his face when it hit the chorus. He buried his face into his pillow. He woke up disheveled and he walked to the bathroom and saw that he was a mess. He combed his hair and showered. He was in better mood than he was last night, he was blasting Does He Know? as loud as possible.

He made his way downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal. His parent were still asleep.  He made his way outside, he got into his car and drove to school. It was still early, the buses hadn't arrived yet. He was gratefully to have a parking spot. He walked to the front of the school and sat on the front steps listening to his playlist. It was getting warmer, which was a sure sign that summer was near.

He heard approaching footsteps, he grinned as Derek approached him and sat beside him. "Sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean for things to get out of hand."

Derek nodded "Yeah I get it. You're not quite over me."

Blake turned a bright shade of red but he didn't deny it. "I'm in love with you."

Derek looked at him with surprise. "You are?"

Blake leaned forward until his face was inches away from Derek's. His breath fanned Derek's face. There noses were inches apart. He stared into Derek's eyes. They a light brown, they reminded Blake of polished wood.

His lips brushed Derek's ear, he whispered into it. "I know you're not over me" His mouth turned into a huge grin. His hand moved over Derek's. His thumb brushed over his palm making him tremble.

Blake put a hand onto his shoulder to steady him. Derek stared back at Blake, he was always there to steady him and help him. Beckett had used him at the start, there very relationship was a lie.

It caused him to question everything else afterward. He wondered if his love was genuine. He didn't have to guess with Blake, he had always cared for him in his darkest moments.

Their foreheads touched, Derek brought his arms around Blake to pull him closer to him. He drew him closer until their lips touched. Derek drew away quickly, before they could continue. He knew if they were to carry on, he wouldn't be able control himself and give in.

He got up and walked away from Blake "I'm sorry" he whispered.

 


	25. Justification

Blake followed Derek inside the school. Derek scowled as Blake drew nearer. His body heat rose as they drew in close proximity. Their faces were a little closer than Derek wanted. Blake's breath fanned Derek's face.

He put his hands around Derek's neck and pinned him against the wall. Blake's lips traveled down to his neck, sending chills down his spine.

"Just once, just once" Derek whispered.  Blake grinned and led him towards the locker room. Blake lay on his stomach. "I want you inside me."

Derek's eyes widened, "I don't know how to do this." Blake smiled and turned around and kissed him on the lips making Derek feel lightheaded.

Blake pulled his pants down and lubed him up with his saliva. The sensation was altogether unfamiliar to him. Derek had always been on the receiving end never the one in control.

He made sure he was firm and ready, he spread Blake's behind apart and sunk into him.

Blake let out a soft groan, he shifted so he was on his knees. Derek took hold of his growing erection. His hand slide up and down his throbbing member. He picked up the pace, he made sure Blake didn't feel any discomfort. He felt that he was close.

Blake bit on his lip to keep the groan that nearly escaped from his mouth. "I'm close." Derek heard Blake mutter. Derek ran his hands underneath the back of Blake's shirt. He rubbed his back easing his discomfort. He put his hands back around Blake's erection as he felt himself on the verge. He let an audible moan and Blake came into his hand shortly after.

They both laid their for a time, drenched in sweat and spent. Their heavy breaths were the only sounds to be heard.

Derek winced as he pulled out, it was new experience for him. He had enjoyed being in control, he was surprised when Blake had come up with the idea that he should be on top.

Blake looked at him and smiled "You were amazing, maybe you should be on top instead. I'll have to think about that next time."

_There won't be a next time..._  Derek thought darkly.

Blake walked towards the shower and turned the handle.  He stripped down naked and stood under the warm water wash over.  Derek stared at his shinning wet body greedily. Blake motioned for Derek to come and join him under the water. Derek stripped and stepped under the shower. Blake wrapped his arms around him, they sunk to the floor. Blake tightened his grip on Derek, the water cascading down their backs.

They laid like that for a long time on the floor. They both were on their sides facing the wall. Derek heard Blake's steady breathing, it calmed him greatly. In this stillness, he didn't think of anything.

He was at peace and he felt safe in Blake's arms as if nothing could hurt him. He closed his eyes and began to dream.

He awoke to Blake's light whispering. He stole a glance at his watch. He jumped up and realized that they both had fallen asleep late and the buses were arriving. He woke up Blake and they both got dressed as quickly as possible and turned of the shower. They went out the back because they wouldn't be noticed leaving.

 


	26. Uncertainty

Derek sat alone at lunch, eat his food quietly. Beckett had been actively avoiding him in order to focus on his studies. Finals were coming up soon and Derek was pretty stressed, but that wasn't the only thing that worried him. Blake was actively sending him texts to his phone, he would always smile whenever he saw that he got a message from him. It always cheered him up considerably, despite his circumstances.

"Do you mix concrete for a living? Because you're making me hard?"

Derek blushed and looked up to see Blake sitting across from him.

"Its true, I'm half mast already."

A visible smirk started to creep across his face. Derek sat across from Blake, he played with his hands nervously. He was always uncertain around him, it didn't seem that he was able function around him. He picked at his food and chewed slowly. Blake picked up his own drink and wrapped his lips around the straw. The way his lips wrapped around the straw...

Derek shook his head, he was with Beckett he shouldn't be thinking like this, but he couldn't help but think about the days when he was with him. He made him feel special and unique. He had never felt so loved, then Beckett had come back and changed everything.

He was so willing to try and love him. The whole situation was very confusing, he was caught in the middle of two guys. One of them was bound to get hurt, no matter what he did. He felt something brush softly against his skin. He saw Blake's hand wrap around his, he quickly pulled out of his grasp.

Blake started at him with mild surprise, "No," he said quietly "We can't"

Derek moved further back, Blake nodded "I understand, if you don't want to be with me right now. We don't need more drama."

Derek smiled and they ate lunch in silence, with Blake sending flirty glances his way. After lunch was over, Derek headed towards his next class, Blake followed closely behind him. Derek made his way up the stairs, he lightly bumped into someone on the stairs.

"Sorry" he muttered and tried to get past them. Suddenly they turned around and punched him in the face sending him flying down the stairs onto his back. He was facing the ceiling, when he was suddenly pulled to his feet. He felt himself being pressed against the locker. He looked up to see Brady, with fury in his eyes. His hands went for his throat, Derek clutched his throat to try and pry Brady's fingers off his neck but they were to strong.

"I'll kill you, you piece of shit for what you did to me." Brady whispered in his ear. Derek's eyes widened in terror, he felt faint. He was going to pass out soon, suddenly he was thrown to the floor and Brady's grip was suddenly gone from around his neck.

He got to his feet and leaned against the locker. He saw Blake on top of Brady, beating the shit out of him. Blake was unrelenting on him, his fists aiming at every point he could reach. Blake grabbed Brady by the hair and started bashing his head against the floor. The other students clustered around to watch, finally the one of the teachers broke them up. Brady's face was bruised and cut, there was welt above one of his eyes as well. Derek watched as they were both sent to the principals office.


	27. Worst Behavior

Blake sat in the chair waiting for the principal to show up with his sentence. He was new to the school a transfer student. He knew Brady was in the nurse's office getting patched up, he smirked at the thought. He knew he would probably get off light considering it was his first offence, but he wasn't sure. He thought back to his old school the one he transferred from, it was much worse than this school. Admitting that you were gay, or doing anything considered gay. Basically just made you a target, he was constantly getting in fights. He had to fight whole groups of guys, the teachers didn't do shit. They basically turned the other way. The girls were no better; they would call him faggot and gay boy and other bullshit names.

He didn't have any friends and he ate lunch alone, he was so glad he when he was transferring. This school wasn't nearly as bad. Of course it was still homophobic but he had a break because he was still new and no one had known he was gay. He had learned his lesson and made the decision to keep his sexuality private. Then Derek came into the picture, and he couldn't help but flirt with him. Then he had run into Beckett again, that had complicated things further. He had since stopped caring and he had encouraged Beckett to do the same. He was glad that he had finally gotten Beckett come into himself.

He was restless and really pent up, he was tapping his foot against the leg of the chair when he was called in. He sat down in front of the principal, he was certainly uneasy. His leg was jiggling like crazy; he decided that the best thing for him was to tell the truth about what happened. He took a deep breath, "Look, I only attacked Brady because he was attacking my-" he paused, he wasn't sure what he and Derek were at the moment. He decided that they were friends, "My friend, he was choking him I had to do something." The principal nodded and appeared to listen what he said, "Okay, Mr. Hunter since this is your first time in this office, I'll let it slide, if it happens again you’re out of here."

Blake smiled "Thank you sir!" he walked out of the office with his head held high. He saw Brady go past him and decided to listen in on the conversation. He stood outside the door, and waited. He heard the principal's voice. "That's it your suspended, I don't want to see you in this school for the time being."

Blake grinned as he heard Brady go off in the office, and possibly a few things were thrown around. He laughed when he heard Brady curse out the principal, he heard footsteps reaching the doorway, he quickly moved away as Brady stormed out. He smiled to himself before heading to his locker to get his books only to find Derek there waiting for him. "What happened?" were the first words out of his mouth.

Blake shrugged "Nothing serious, but Brady pissed so watch out for him. He just got suspended." Derek smiled, Blake moved closer to him. "You know it's getting harder and harder for me to resist being near you." He whispered. Derek gasped as his hand brushed against the protruding bulge coming from Blake's jeans. "I can't do this to you; it's not good for you. I know you care about him." Blake said. "I don't want you to choose between me and him." Blake smiled and kissed Derek's forehead before walking off to class.

 


	28. Temperance

Derek was a lot more jittery than usual, Final exams were next week and he wasn't sure were to begin. He would go over his notes for hours and somehow forget something or miss an important fact. It frightened him to think that he might fail a final, it might bring his grades down. He wasn't the best student, he had been lucky with all that had been happening to him lately that his grades hadn't been F's. He had managed to scrape a B average so far, all the Beckett drama had taken its toll and he had no room for it. True to his word Blake had actively been ignoring him, and otherwise pretending he didn't even know he existed. Blake was far too into his studies to pay an attention to him. Beckett on the other hand was a bit more lax.

They would hold hands occasionally and Beckett's hand sometimes might slip under the table palming him. He would sometimes let him, finish him off, they would sometimes spend hours in the janitors closet making out until they were both exhausted. Despite all this Beckett devoted most of his efforts in helping Derek study. When he wasn't being distracted by him, he would actually understand and retain the information. He had helped with his studying problem. It had surprised him greatly how smart Beckett was, when he informed Beckett of this, he laughed at him.

"Of course, what did you think I was some dumb jock who didn't know fuck all?" He laughed again, "I've gotten straight A's for  awhile at least until you came along." He grinned and touched the side of Derek's face. Derek blushed and quickly looked down, Beckett pulled his head up and pulled his face closer to his until their lips were inches apart. Derek's heart rate increased as they drew closer and closer and finally their lips touched together, making everything hazy. 

Derek lost focus, as he felt Beckett everywhere at once, he was completely overwhelmed as Beckett's hands traveled to his nether regions, stroking him. He sighed as he felt closer and closer to his release. He started to pant, as sweat beads dripped down his forehead.  He gasped as he came right there in his kitchen.

He broke away from him and turned back to his work, he slammed his palm down on the table. "Enough" he said. All traces of humor were gone from his face, "Just stop It okay, your confusing me."

Beckett nodded, he said nothing as they went back to work, Derek concentrated on his work trying to make sense of the meanings and definitions. They worked all night until they fell asleep at the table, Derek awoke to find himself face down on the kitchen table, in a puddle of his own drool. He wiped the table and his mouth. He shook Beckett awake and Beckett got up and left leaving him alone.

***************************************************************************************************************

Derek's heart beat faster in his chest as his teacher drew nearer with the test, he had studied as much as he could. The best he could hope for would be  B, he was breathing hard by the time the test was dropped on his desk. He anxiously turned the paper over and saw the first question. He smiled and began to write.  

By the end of the week, Finals were finally over. Derek sighed with relief and he was glad that the stress of exams was finally over and done with. He walked out of the front entrance of the school, Beckett came running up to meet him smiling. Beckett kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled at him, "We have to celebrate, Blake's having graduation party do want to go with me?"

Derek grinned "Of course, nothing would make me happier." He hugged Beckett tightly. The worse was behind him.

Derek arrived at the party with Beckett in tow, the music was loud and blaring. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Derek hadn't spotted Blake yet, he had kept his promise and stayed as far away from Derek as he could. Derek was glad that he kept his distance away from him. It was always confusing to be around him.

Beckett turned to him, "I'm getting us some drinks, be right back." He kissed him on the cheek and walked off. For a moment Derek stood around confused, not quite sure were to be when, he spotted Blake nearby. He causally walked towards him. Blake smiled when he saw him, "I thought you wanted me to stay away from you." "Your making that part kind of difficult by being here. It is nice to see you though."

Derek frowned "Cut the bullshit, when are we going to tell him the truth." He nodded in the direction of Beckett. "He deserves to know." 

 Blake sighed "I was hoping, we wouldn't have to tell him jack shit. It was just between us remember."  "Don't you think he's been through enough?"

Derek turned away, he couldn't meet him in the eye. At some level he agreed that Beckett had been through enough, he didn't want to hurt him again. At the same time, he felt that he deserved the truth.

He started to walk off when Blake grabbed his arm, "Let's dance" Derek looked at him frowning.

Blake rolled his eyes "It's not like that, its just a dance now come on." Derek nodded and they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. It was slow song playing this time, he swayed across the dance floor with Blake. They circled a couple times, Derek's heart beat furiously against Blake's chest. He felt safe in his arms, like nothing could harm him. He heard his steady breath, which calmed him. His arms were firm against his body, it reminded him of the sweaty nights of passion he shared in the dark. Intimate moments to powerful to described, tender caresses against his skin. Sweet nothings in is ear. He sighed, as Blake pressed his lips against his ear. He heard him whisper, "I miss this, us together."

He frowned "It can never happen again" Blake nodded and let him go. They stared at each other for a moment before Derek went off in search of Beckett. He was surprised to see him nearby with two drinks in his hands. Derek made his way over to him, Beckett handed him a drink. "What was that about?" he asked.

Derek accepted the drink, "What was what about?"

Beckett frowned "Don't bullshit me, I saw you with Blake."

"We were just dancing what's it to you." Derek said taking a small sip of his drink.

Beckett sighed "It means a lot to me, you and him were together while I was gone. Is there something gone on between you two."

Derek looked at him nervously, "There was, I'm sorry it only happened once. I don't like lying to you, you deserve to know the truth." He reached out to touch Beckett but he jerked his hand away from Derek like he was cursed. Beckett spat in his face an shoved him on the ground. He splashed his drink on him and walked out of the party.

Derek got up and tried to catch up to him, but Beckett swung at him in wild fury and stormed towards his car and drove off.

##    
  



	29. Endgame

Derek stood nervously in line waiting, for them to call his name so he could receive his diploma. He was ready to piss himself, he was so nervous. After this college was next, and then he would be out in the world trying to get a job. He couldn't see Beckett anywhere, he wasn't sure if he had even shown up or not. Maybe he was to distraught to even show up at graduation. He looked down and sighed. 

_Blake Hunter_

He heard them call Blake's name, he looked towards the stage to see Blake accept his diploma. He was all smiles. It appeared that nothing troubled him. He walked off the stage as the rest of the names were being read. Finally Beckett's name was being called out, Derek waited and watched the stage for Beckett to step out and take his diploma. After a short moment, his eyes caught Beckett moving across the stage to accept his diploma. Derek clapped and smiled as Beckett received his reward.

Beckett wasn't even looking in his direction, he made his way back to his seat. Derek groaned, he was still pissed. After many other names were read, Derek stepped up to receive his diploma. He looked down on the crowd. His parents were seated in the front row. Smiling and taking pictures. He caught Blake seating several rows down smiling and waving like the rest of them.

He smiled as he accepted his diploma, he waved and stepped off stage. He knew this was a turning point in his life. Derek knew he had to make a decision, he smiled with the rest of his classmates as they threw their hats in the air. He suddenly felt as if all the air was gone from the room. He rushed outside for some much need air.  Derek felt as if he was going to be sick, the room was spinning. He pushed open the door and fell to the ground on all fours. He was breathing heavily, as suddenly as it had come it had passed. He was just getting to his feet when a hand touched his shoulder.

He turned to see Blake smiling down at him. "Hey," Blake said. Derek said nothing.

"Where are we going to celebrate?"

Derek frowned "We, aren't going anywhere. I'm not gong anywhere with you."

Blake crossed his arms and frowned "Why is that?"

Derek swallowed, "I need time to think, I need time away from you."

Blake frowned, "We're done right?"

Derek nodded, "I'm sorry but its for the best."

Blake looked down towards the ground "I'll miss you, very much." Derek nodded but said nothing. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to do what he needed to do.

Blake walked forward and hugged him tightly, Derek returned the hug fiercely.

A few minutes, passed before they finally broke apart. Blake kissed him lightly on the forehead and with one last look at him before leaving him alone.

Derek sat down on the grass, after Blake was out of sight, he felt the tears coming. He tried wiping his eyes but that only made them come in full force. He started to sob loudly and he fell back onto the ground staring straight up at the sky. He was alone for the first time in a long time and he didn't know how to bear it. 

Strong hands lifted him off the ground and hauled him to his feet, he looked up to see Beckett staring down at him. His expression was unreadable. Derek sighed and wiped his nose, Beckett snorted at him.

"You're pathetic."

Derek nodded "I am" he could disagree with him, deep down he knew it was true. He knew he deserved this. He deserved to be mocked and jeered at for what he had done.

Beckett smiled down at him, "You know you deserve this right? The pain and heartache, you brought this on yourself. You're just a dirty slut and know you've got no one that cares about you."

Beckett spit on him and shoved him to the ground. He kicked him in the ribs and walked away while he lay hurt on the ground.

Derek woke up on the ground, it was still light out. He rubbed his eyes and realized that he had been lying on the ground for quite sometime. He looked around to find Beckett kneeling beside him. He flinched and threw up his hands. Beckett handed him a sandwich, it was only then that he realized how hungry he was. He ate it furiously, Beckett gave him a small smile and took off his jacket and handed it to him.

"I'm sorry I've been such a dick" Beckett apologized.

Derek smiled "What do you mean, your sorry. I was the one who cheated on you. I'm a total asshole."

Beckett nodded "Yeah well you were a bit of an asshole but I forgive you for that. I was using you in the first place remember. I shouldn't be so shocked that we fell apart so quickly. If the relationship starts out with a lie then you question everything else afterward."

Derek nodded, "Do you think we can start over?"

Beckett smiled "It up to you were we go from here." He kissed Derek lightly on the cheek.

Derek frowned "I like to, but I can't. I need to think thing through okay. "

Beckett nodded "Of course, take all the time you need." He offered his hand and Derek took it. Together they walked back to the auditorium together.  

 


	30. Epilogue

Derek stood pacing while Blake and Beckett sat in front of him patiently. He had a lot to think about, and he wasn't sure what to do. He turned and face the both of the squarely. "I can't keep doing this." he said. "I can't keep dragging you two along, I've made my decision." They stared at him expectantly. 

Derek took a deep breath and said, "I can't be with either of you, this is too much for me. I'm sorry but you both know it has to be this way. This got so fucking confusing that I don't know where to go from here.

Blake stood up and embraced him, "I wish you the best." he kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room. Beckett stood and stared at Derek hard.

"You don't know what I went through, when I was gone." he said.

Derek frowned "Apparently, you don't know what you did to me when you were here. I gave you a chance but I don't think I can't go through this anymore."

Beckett nodded and wiped a tear from his eye, "I didn't have the best intentions at first but I really do love you."

Derek gave him a small smile and kissed him on the cheek. He leaned in and whispered into his ear. "You know, you deserve much worse right?"

Beckett nodded and Derek led him to the door and watched as Beckett left his room. Derek sat on the edge of his bed and try to relax. He wasn't entirely sure where to go from here. He knew summer was a fast approaching, he had so many things to do. He was glad he had dealt with this now, he felt more in control than he had been before.

He smiled and looked up at the ceiling, and went to sleep.


End file.
